Corbonis
Summary Considered to be the most frivolous world in the system second only to Gallius when it existed. A mild weathered planet home to some of the richest nobles of the Nerio System and also one of the more divided worlds as the earnings gap between the poor up to the nobility is especially high. Geography Generally speaking Corbonis a temperate planet with short winters and almost constant sunshine, all but a constant fog and clouds that hang over the mountains. It contains 2 large continents separated by a single wide ocean, with the majority of human settlement centered on the sea coasts of the much southern hemisphere with factories and refineries located in the northern reaches of each landmass. Toclus The Eastern Continent of Corbonis(shown in the image above), its cities are located primarily along the western coast and built in the shadow of mountains covered in temperate rain forest. These mountains are also home to mining interests, raw materials pulled from these mountains are sent to factories in the cities and made into finished goods for intersystem trade or sent elsewhere in the Imperium. Pándhrosos A coastal city known for its golden beaches and water sports it is also home to a large fishing port, bringing in hundreds of tons of fish a day. shortly after the end of the 13th Black Crusade the city built a Xisodos farm in an effort to delay overfishing. Wyrham Home to a population of pureblood Rhiannon they are perhaps the sole surviving bastion of that world's culture, retaining the use of their language and practices for well over 200 years. Like their ancestors they are miners, supplying tons of raw materials to refineries and factories every year. Heromus The Western Continent of Corbonis. Mostly flat with some foothills scattered around. Thought to be the less glamorous continent as the bulk of the population of this continent earn less on average than the people of the Toclus. Metal ore is mined from the few foothills and is usually once refined used in the weapons factories along the shores. Askalo The planet's capital and home to all government and religious leadership. While the system's Adeptus Arbited headquarters is located on Necro they maintain a presence in Askalo as well. History Prior To Industrialization The world when it was first settled lacked the many factories it now possesses and because of this the economy was largely centered around the procurement of raw materials. Because of the lowly status of the planet it remained largely ignored by people coming into the Nerio System looking for a new planet to call home. The culture of Corbonis was very similar all across its vast lands and the very people that inhabited it began to form their own distinct features and dialect (an even more noticeable slur than a Syprian accent). It wasn't until M39.455 that this changed as a hopeful noble decided to use some of his wealth to branch out to modernizing the economy of Corbonis. He constructed refining facilities for the ore and built large cities for workers he brought in from off world. The influx of new people and new ways of living changed the culture of Cobonis permanently. The culture of the natives has largely dissipated into obscurity as time progresses onwards. 12th Black Crusade Heretics rose like weeds when the initial invasion of the Nerio System began as the traitors unwittingly suspected they would soon be liberated by the attacking forces of chaos. After the inevitable failure of the invading fleet at Syprios the traitors of Corbonis tried to pick up arms in an attempt to perhaps incite a war or maybe fight their way off world. In short any cultist to emerge from the shadows was quickly cut down by the PDF or the Arbites. 13th Black Crusade Similar to the events on Gallius the well known Madame Jucinda Loukas led a Chaos cult that launched an uprising, the local police, those who had not been corrupted already were briefly able to contain it until the Chaos Fleet arrived. People and Culture Unlike the intensely religious people of the Tempered Souls homeworld Necro Corbonis society is much more liberal. In contrast to the dark somber clothing of Necro the people of Corbonis favor brighter clothes and patterns. Citizens of every class enjoy spending their leisure time at one of the beaches, wearing next to nothing, showing off perfect bodies and perpetual tans. This habit lead at least one visitor to note that "Corbonis has the prettiest people I've ever seen." The Nobility/Wealthy the rich typically wear revealing fashions showing off their latest body modifications. It is also not uncommon for upper class citizens to experiment, engaging in multiple relationships before marrying. In many cases they never marry at all. They also tend to think poorly of the people of Syprios whether rich or poor, forgetting all too often that Syprios grows their food, all except what the middle class pulls from the sea. Whatever their opinions of the citizens of Necro they dare not speak against them for fear of the Tempered Souls.While a somewhat conceited, slightly self centered people they are not always unkind, accepting Kashidaan Cluster refugees without question. Middle Class Those who actually work for a living are much more grounded in reality than the somewhat out of touch wealthy and powerful. They tend to be the ones who actually run the cities, building infrastructure and fishing, supporting the lifestyle of the wealthy. They often have jobs in manufactorums or mines which makes them sympathetic with the working poor as typically the impoverished work in these fields of labor. Some are obsessive about the lifestyle of the rich and famous, but the more level headed among them resent those who are famous without any reason to be. Many of the middle class prioritize making ends meet rather than trying to emulate the activities of the nobles. The Poor The very poorest are confined to abject squalor, living in overcrowded segments of their cities. The gang violence in these poor areas is largely ignored by the police and Arbites. It is not uncommon for this violence to sometimes spill over, usually resulting in the offenders being sent to Kri-os The worst area is a single hugely overcrowded island off the coast of Askalo thousands living in a space of only a few square miles. Due to such subpar treatment and facilities there has been social unrest in the past which has resulted in edicts/laws issued as appeasements to prevent a "peasantry revolt" as put by many of the members of the upper class. Hill People Like the people of the cities they too are a hybrid culture with Rhiannon being the sole holdout. They prefer to keep to the mountains and hills, living in smaller settlements of wood and stone, never home to more than a few thousand people. They enjoy what they call "Amasec" - something the other people of Corbonis call "Mountain Amasec" to separate it from what they drink. Mountain Amasec is a clear, very strong, grain alcohol sometimes flavored with fruit and berries. PDF ("Corbonis Ruffians") Members As stated by the regulations by which the PDF (aka the Corbonis Ruffians) conducts their activities the soldiers live in small settlements nestled within the vast woodlands of both Toclus and Heromus. They tend to be loners when in the cities preferring to be back in the woodlands and are often seen as wildmen by the city dwellers who are largely unfamiliar with the lifestyle the soldiers live. They earn a decent wage but often they will appear as though they only manage to make the bare minimum of funds to survive as they lack the want of material possessions that the majority of the rest of the population has, interested in little beyond what they need to support themselves and their families. Laws and Politics *Under Construction* Religion Their generally liberal views extend to religion as well. They see their physical beauty as a blessing from The Emperor, one it would be a waste not to use and so they have no problem with a woman earning a living as a joygirl or anyone enjoying a relationship of any length prior to marriage so long as any children to result are properly cared for, and as long as they support the Ecclesiarchy and thank The Emperor for their good health and good looks. But unlike the wealthy the middle and lower classes take marriage and commitment seriously, despising anyone who is unfaithful to their spouse(or current partner) or abandons their family. Their views on what is socially acceptable tend to anger the world's religious leadership, they have reason to be concerned as Corbonis has given rise to Slaanesh Cults in the past. The PDF and the planetary Arbites have always been quick to respond to such threats, but they have been much more wary since the days of the 13th Black Crusade, when such an event occurred. The Hill people have a different view of things- they have no use for personal physical beauty they live surrounded by it and so it is their right and responsibility to defend their homes in the Emperor's name. They are sometimes slow to settle down, waiting for the Emperor to guide them to their one perfect person. Wildlife Giant Rodents A common sight in many of the large rockcrete jungles of Corbonis. They are your average rat other than they have absolutely no fear of people (perhaps from being around them so often). They hide in the shadows but there are sporadic reports of swarms of rats chasing people down and consuming them like a pack of Rippers. Salastros Hound Generally more common among the hills and often seen in the company of the Corbonis Ruffians, they are not popular pets amongst the city dwellers due to their untrainable, still largely feral natures. Sea Life Merum A sea dwelling creature only native to this planet. Similar to a Terran Catfish they are enormous spanning 3 meters from head to tail and often weighing in at 1200 pounds. They are predators in the oceans but largely subsist on schools of small fish and thus are not particularly a threat to humans. They are a common in the waters around Toclus and are often the main food source for coastal cities. Their meat is said to be a delicacy and is often exchanged for grain grown on the local agri world (Syprios). Xisodos This clam is found everywhere on Corbonis. It can survive in both cold freshwater streams and the warmth of the oceans, likely due to genetic engineering of the species sometime during Corbonis's long forgotten early days. They can range in size from the length of a man's finger and beyond, the largest reported was roughly the size of a Leman Russ tank at 7 meters(approximately 23 ft) long. Vetoth While they can grow to 30 feet long it is rare to see this cephalopod reach that length- thousands are pulled in every day in nets cast by fishermen plying their trade off the coasts. Noted to have a pleasant taste not unlike Grox they are another staple food in the diet of the city dwelling Corbonis. Quotes Go on and add a couple. Denizen's Quotes About Category:Nerio System